iAm Yours
by lucky-starz06
Summary: Takes place after iQuit iCarly. Sometimes all it takes is a life threatening situation to bring out how you truly feel about someone. SEDDIE oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

"We're clear!" Freddie cried, pressing several keys on his laptop.

The studio echoed with the usual cheers as the web show came to an end.

After the window washing platform disaster earlier that night, we had decided to do a special iCarly to announce that it wasn't canceled in spite of everything that had occurred previously.

"We all make a pretty good team," Dave admitted, raising his arm to give me a high five. "Even if we do have our differences."

"Totally," Carly agreed. "You guys are awesome. You can be on iCarly any time."

"No doubt. All you have to do is let us know," I informed them.

"We're holding you to that!" Fleck chuckled.

"Yeah, it's been a blast! But we have to go. Our parents are expecting us back soon," Dave chimed in.

"Spencer and I can give you both a ride home," Carly offered.

"Really? That'd be great! Thanks," Fleck said appreciatively.

"You guys want to go?" She pointed to Freddie and me.

"All of us in that tiny car? No way. I'll pass, thanks," Freddie responded.

"Your loss. Sam, what about you?"

"I would, but my mom's coming to pick me up. She should be here in a little while."

"Oh, okay," she said awkwardly.

Freddie pouted his lips in disappointment. "This means she's stuck at my place until her mom gets here, doesn't it?"

"Yeah…" Carly trailed off.

"Great," he mumbled.

"Hah! You think I want to go over there with you? It doesn't look like I have a choice," I retorted.

"Hey! Need I remind you of the team situation?" Dave yelled.

"See what I go through?" Carly groaned, turning to him. "Well… does he?"

"No," Freddie and I replied in unison.

"Good. Now lets help Freddie put this stuff away so we can get out of here."

Between the five of us, it took no time at all.

"Try not to kill each other, please?" Carly begged as we stood out in the foyer.

"I can say I'll try. Not so sure about Sam, " Freddie told her. "See you guys later."

"Later!" they echoed, marching down the hall.

Freddie pulled out his key and opened the door to his apartment.

To my surprise, I didn't see Mrs. Benson anywhere. "Where's stalker mom?" I asked.

"Probably went to bed early. Don't even think about trying anything, though. If I scream, she'll come running!"

I rolled my eyes.

Taking a seat on the couch, he grabbed the remote control and turned on the TV. I sat on the opposite side.

Being boring and typical Freddie, he had to turn the channel to something educational. It was only a matter of time before my mind began to wander back to the worst fight I'd ever had with my best friend, and what it had taken to bring us back together.

I was in deep concentration. The memory of my heart pounding, palms sweating while trying so desperately to save my best friend and then to have her save my own life in return. I'd never been so frightened in my entire life. It was all too much.

"What's with you? You're being so quiet." he asked suddenly.

I jumped, startled by the sound of his voice breaking my train of thought.

I shook my head vigorously. "Oh, it's nothing."

"You're still pretty shook up, huh?" he asked in concern.

Why? Why did it have to be so obvious?

I sighed.

"Neither one of you got hurt. Everything's alright," he tried to assure me.

"It might not have been!" I shouted.

My eyes began to water slightly.

"I keep thinking that if only I had come back inside, the whole situation could've been avoided. If Carly had fallen, I never would've forgiven myself-"

"Hey, hey, hey," he interrupted. "Don't blame yourself. I know it's hard, but everything is fine now. Anyway, I bet Carly thinks the same thing. You've both been through a lot tonight. "

I thought about it for a second, then nodded understandingly.

"Yeah, I guess. I was just so scared. I know she was, too."

I shivered at the memory.

"You two weren't the only ones. If anything had happened to Carly, I don't know what I would've done."

He swallowed, then moved over a bit closer and took my hand. His soft brown eyes met mine. "Or you," he said quietly.

A huge lump formed in my throat. Instantly, my cheeks felt flushed. My heart rate increased, and it was a way too familiar feeling. I had to get out of there. "Y-yeah, I-I think I'm going to go wait on my mom outside. T-t-Thanks for the advice, Freddie. Catch you later," I stammered, rushing towards the door.

"You don't have to act so brave all the time, you know," he called once my hand had reached the doorknob.

I came to a halt. The tears were still threatening to fall over.

I turned around, finding that he was right in front of me now.

"If you want to be with me, just say so!" he continued, sounding slightly frustrated.

"What makes you think I want to be with you?" I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest defensively.

"Spare me. What happened between us on that fire escape meant nothing to you? Look me in the eyes and tell me that. I dare you."

I lowered my head toward the ground and didn't say a word.

"See? You can't because you know it's a lie," he confirmed.

"So what?" I questioned. "So what if I'm lying? So what if that kiss meant everything to me? So what if I want to be with you?"

The tears had started pouring and there was no way to stop them. "So what if my first thought when I slid down that platform was 'I wonder if I'll ever see two of the people in this world who matter most to me again'? So what if one of those people is you?"

I continued to sob hysterically, not caring at this particular point what he thought. I'd already had one mental breakdown tonight. Why not go for another?

He didn't say anything, but pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back soothingly.

I squeezed him back tightly, not wanting to let go.

"It's okay to be scared, Sam," he murmured as I sniffed into his shoulder. "But, you can't let your fear get in the way of things that you really want."

He gently released me and stared into my eyes. "I think we've both been doing that lately."

He was gazing at me with a look I'd never seen him give anyone before. I was caught off guard.

"What are you saying?" I inquired timidly.

"What I'm saying is you are the most loud, obnoxious, and violent person I've ever met. You constantly call me names and bring me down. To be honest, I don't know why I put up with it sometimes." he rambled.

My heart sank with his insensitive words.

"But then I remember why." he went on. " It's because I can't imagine my life without you. I'm in love with you, Sam. I can't deny it anymore. I was terrified for Carly _and _you tonight, but with you it was different. It's not something I can explain. I don't know why I love you. I just do. "

I couldn't stop the smile that began to stretch across my face.

"You don't have to explain. I know exactly what you mean. Because I love you, too."

I wrapped my arms around his waist again and pulled him nearer.

"You were right. I was scared to death about telling you how I felt, but as hard as that was, I'm even more terrified of not being with you."

"Well, you don't have to be anymore." he whispered, stroking my hair. "I'm all yours."

He titled his head back to look at me again. He leaned in, and our lips brushed delicately.

I felt my heart rate kick into overdrive once again as I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

I was smiling when we finally broke apart, amazed at how one of the worst nights of my life had turned into the best.

The moment was ruined all too soon when I heard the text tone on my phone.

"Ugh," I groaned. "It's my mom. I have to go."

He frowned. "I don't want you to."

"I don't want to, either, but I have to," I said sadly, walking to the door. "Bye. I love you."

"I love you more," he answered automatically.

"Ugh, you're so cheesy, Benson. I am NOT going to be one of those couples. Lame!" I scoffed, putting on my jacket.

He rolled his eyes and waved goodbye.

I waved back and closed the door.

I'd only gotten halfway down the hall when I heard the familiar alarm on my phone sound again. Another text message. This time it was from Freddie.

_**Miss you already.**_

My response only took three little words.

_**Miss you more.**_


End file.
